Known automated equipment is used to perform tasks that would otherwise be performed manually. Using such equipment can reduce the time and labor associated with the tasks thereby improving the efficiency by which the tasks are performed. Many tasks may be performed more efficiently when the equipment is handled in a predetermined manner consistently. To achieve increased efficiency, repetitive training monitoring and feedback from a qualified instructor is required. However, when the instructor's time and effort is considered along with that of an operator handling the equipment, the efficiency improvement is less than what is possible.
For example, an operator using a man-portable cleaning system, such as, a backpack or floor model vacuum cleaning system may be trained to follow a prescribed technique for achieving a predetermined level of efficiency and productivity. To verify that the predetermined level of efficiency and productivity is maintained over time, monitoring of the operator may be required. However, such monitoring typically involves observation by a supervisor while the operator is actively using the vacuum cleaning system. This requires the supervisor to be in close proximity to the operator and to be there at the time that the operator is using the vacuum cleaning system.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.